Debaran Hatiku
by Fizayn Malik
Summary: Tentang kisah seorang siswa SMP yang harus tinggal sendiri di karenakan ayahnya harus pergi keluar kota. Namun di tengah kebingungan dirinya ada seorang gadis SMA yang ingin tinggal bersamanya atas balasan kebaikan yang telah di lakukan anak SMP tersebut. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?
1. chapter 1

Debaran Hatiku

(Chapter 01)

"AWAL PERTEMUAN"

namaku adalah uzumaki naruto dan aku murid kelas 2 SMP di kota konohagakure, jepang.

Pada waktu itu cuaca sangat pana. aku putuskan untuk membeli ice cream sepulang sekolah, setelah aku membeli ice creamku berjalan dan ku melihat ada seorang siswi SMA dan sangat cantik.

Dia seperti sedang memandangi sebuah tempat bermain yang kosong dengan rambutnya yang panjang, begitu indah tertiup angin kecil. aku memandanginya dan saat itu tiba- tiba ada angin kencan di sekitar dia, karena angin itulah roknya terbuka dan aku tanpa sengaja dapat melihat celana dalamnya, karena di jepang seragam sekolah cewek memakai rok pendek.

aku sangat kaget ketika dia menoleh kepadaku dan mendekati diriku.

Dia berkata "hey bisakah kamu memberikan sedikit ice creammu? Karena aku sangat lapar dan haus"

aku hanya bisa bengong dan bingung dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, lalu dia mendekat dan mengambil ice cream yang hendak ku makan tadi tanpa permisi dari tanganku.

saat dia menjilati icecream itu aku berpikir "bukankah ini berarti aku dan dia baru saja melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung?"

tapi saat aku sedang memperhatikannya dia tiba tiba berkata kepadaku sambil mendekatkan mukanya padaku "aku tau yang kamu pikirkan, kamu sedang berpikir bahwa aku dan kamu baru saja melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung. Benarkan cabul?".

aku kaget,malu dan panik akhirnya aku berlari meninggalkannya dan tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan buku keterangan siswaku.

Setelah aku pergi darinya aku bertemu dengan temanku, lalu mereka mengajakku bermain dan akhirnya ku pergi bermain hingga sore hari.

Tetapi saat aku pulang, aku terkejut melihat ayahku berlari terburu - buru dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia harus bekerja di luar kota dan aku sementara akan tinggal sendiri. ketika saat ayahku telah pergi, aku berdiri di depan rumahku dan bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat membuatku kaget yaitu adalah suara wanita yang ku temui tadi dia berkata "sepertinya aku mendengar perkataan yang sangat menarik"

aku yang terkejut dan tidak tau maksud ucapannya lantas bertanya " huh apa maksud kamu dan bagaimana kamu mengetahui rumahku?"

"mulai saat ini kamu akan tinggal sendirikan dan aku mengetahui rumahmu karena kamu menjatuhkan buku keterangan siswa dan di situ ada alamat rumahmu?" dia menjelaskan dan memberikan buku siswa yang aku jatuhkan tadi.

Aku yang masih bingung lantas bertanya kembali " terus kau mau apa?"

"baiklah mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal bersama denganmu hingga ayahmu kembali" dengan wajahnya penuh keyakinan

" apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? apa kamu sudah gila dan apa orang tuamu tidak mengkuatirkanmu?" aku sangat terkejut mendengar yang di katakan olehnya.

"sudahlah kamu tidak perlu mengkuatirkan itu aku sudah atur semuanya dan aku hanya ingin balas budi atas ice creammu jadi mari kita masuk" tanpa mempedulikanku diberjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke rumahku

" hey jangan masuk rumah orang seperti itu rumahmu" kataku yang kesal melihat tingkahnya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap masuk ke rumahku.

Setelah itu kami berada di ruang tamu untuk saling mengenalkan diri.

"kenalkan aku adalah tsunade senju dan aku kelas 2 SMA, lalu siapa namamu?" dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku uzumaki naruto kelas 2 SMP" aku pun memperkenalkan diriku.

"senang berkenalan dengamu, jadi karena kamu lebih muda dariku tapi kamu boleh memanggilku tsu-chan" tsunade mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya.

"apa apaan cewe ini sungguh aneh?" aku berkata dalam hatiku.

Ketika aku masih bingung dengan situasi yang ada, tiba tiba aku sungguh melihat hal yang membuatku sangat terkejut karena dia memakai kipas angin di rumahku untuk mendinginkan yang di bawah di roknya. 0.0

Aku yang merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya lantas berkata "hey jika kamu sudah dewasa jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti itu"

Tetapi dia malah berkata "ooh maaf jika aku mengambil kipas anginmu, habis cuacanya sangat panas"

"Anjerrr apa yang di pikirkan oleh cewek aneh itu dengan melakukan hal yang tidak wajar" aku berkata dalam hati. Tapi tanpa ingin memperpanjang masalah itu aku menyetujui pendapatnya "baiklah sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawatku dan lagipula aku juga tidak yakin kamu mau pergi dari rumah ini meski aku suruh"

"Senangnya jika kamu mengerti" tsunade merasa gembira.

"baiklah, jadi aku akan pergi mandi dulu untuk melepas lelah hari ini." sambil berlalu meninggalkan tsunade di ruang tamu

Sehabis mandi akupun berbaring dikamarku, lalu aku mengingat kejadian yang membuatku kesal saat mandi tadi. Yaitu saat aku mandi cewek itu pun mengangguku dengan mencoba masuk saat aku mandi dan dia mengatakan hal yang membuat ku gila…

dia berkata ingin mandi bersamaku "apa dia sudah gila? tentu saja aku melarangnya karena aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus di temani mandi"

Karena hari itu cukup melelahkan tanpa di sadari akupun tertidur lelap. namun saat tengah malam aku terbangun dari tidurku aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di punggungku..

"rasanya begitu nyaman dalam hati aku bertanya apa ini?"

"kenapa begitu hangat dan nyaman?" aku bergumam dalam hati dengan setengah sadar. akhirnya aku menoleh dan aku sangat terkejut,ternyata itu adalah dadanya rias yang menempel pada punggungku… dengan terkejut akupun berkata "kenapa kau ada di sini bukankah aku sudah siapkan kasur lipat di ruang tamu?"

"maaf tapi jika tidak tidur di ranjang aku tidak akan bisa tidur" dengan mukanya setengah mengantuk.

"tapi ini kamarku" aku yang mencoba mempertahankan tempat tidurku.

pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memberikan ranjangku dan aku tidur di bawah lantai dengan kasur lipatku tadi, sebelum aku tidur aku duduk dan aku bertanya padanya. "hey tsunade lebih baik besok kamu pulang tidak baik bagi seorang wanita tinggal hanya berdua dengan seorang laki-laki"

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu apa kamu sedang berpikir jorok lagi?" dia melihat ke arahku dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lagi apa maksudmu dengan lagi?" ak tidak mengerti maksud perkataanya.

"ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin tinggal di tempat yang baru yang cukup asing denganku" tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku dia menjelaskan pembahasan yang awal tadi.

akupun duduk dan diam karena bingung dengan jawabannya. tapi dalam hati aku berkata " wanita ini seperti anak kecil saja yang berpikir bahwa dunia itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan"

"hey naruto bukankah kamu ingin menjadi dewasa?" tiba tiba tsunade bertanya.

"iya, kenapa apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" aku yang merasa heran dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak menurutku itu bagus tapi ingat… saat kamu dewasa nanti pastikan kamu bukanlah tipe cowok yang akan lari dari apa yang ingin kamu lakukan" dia ikut bangun dan jari lentiknya menyentuh dahiku.

Saat ia menyetuh dahiku aku tak sengaja melihat dadanya dan aku mau mimisan akhirnya aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat malam. Lalu tidur sambil menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

"apa setelah aku mengatakan hal yang begitu keren kamu hanya mengcuapkan terima kasih? huuuft -,-" tsunade merasa sedikit kesal.

Bersambung… (Chapter 2)

Mohon di maklumi jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan jalan cerita tersebut, karena saya hanya pemula yang sekedar mengisi waktu luang untuk menulis cerita. Jika ada kesalahan atau saran bisa di sampaikan di komentar atau menghubungi saya langsung melalui PM.

Posted by: Fizayn Malik


	2. Chapter 2

Debaran Hatiku

(Chapter 2)

"Keberanian"

Hai semuanya kalian pasti sudah tau namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Awalnya kehidupanku tenang dan normal hingga saat kemarin tiba dan berubah segalanya.

Akhirnya pagi datang. Akupun tiba di sekolah dengan cukup lelah karena gara-gara wanita itu aku hampir tidak bisa tidur.

Tapi dadanya terasa sangat nikmat, apa yang aku pikirkan aku tidak boleh berpikir mesum seperti ini.

Tanpa aku sadari aku berpapasan dengan sakura gadis tercantik di sekolah ini sekaligus gadis yang aku sukai di sekolah ini. Meski 1 kelas dengannya tapi hari itulah pertama kali dia menyapaku.

Sakura berkata "hey naruto apa yang terjadi aku mencium bau shampoo yang sama dengan miliku".

"ooh tidak ini adalah shampoo yang di bawa oleh tsunade" aku bergumam dalam hati.

tiba-tiba teman-temanku yang bodoh mengelilingkui dan berkata..

"ooh iya baumu seperti sakura"

"tolong izinkan aku menciummu"

"harumnya sangat manis seperti seorang gadis"

Semua gara-gara cewek itulah aku mendapat masalah pagi ini.

"sungguh mengesalkan" itulah pendapatku.

Tapi tiba tiba kepalaku pusing, karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur akhirnya aku mengantuk dan tanpa sadar aku terjatuh mengenai sakura. sebenarnya aku tidak melihat celana dalam sakura karena mataku tertutup tapi entah apa yang terjadi dia marah padaku dan mengatakan aku seorang pengintip. sejujurnya aku masih kurang ingat dengan kejadian tersebut.

istirahat siangpun datang karena aku mengantuk aku ingin tidur tapi tiba-tiba teman temanku pada ribut dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang gadis SMA sangat cantik dan mempunyai tubuh seperti artis datang kesekolahku.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu lantas terkejut dan langsung ke koridor mencari tahu apakah dugaanku benar? sesampainya di koridor aku sangat kaget ternyata dugaanku benar.

Aku melihat tsunade sedang mencariku dan bertanya kepada teman teman sekolahku.

Tsunade bertanya kepada beberapa murid yang ada di lorong kelas " apa kau tau naru-chan? Kenapa anak smp sekarang begitu banyak kelas ya?"

Aku yang terkejut kemudian berteriak " CEEEWWWWEEEKKK itu kenapa ada di sini?" karena aku berteriak dia menoleh kepadaku dan berlari ke arahku dan tiba2 memeluk karena dia tinggi aku pendek kepalaku terbenam di dadanya.

Semua teman temanku melihat itu dengan sangat kaget.

"akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, sangat sulit mencarimu di sekolah yang luas ini" sembari memeluk ku dengan senang.

"apa kau bodoh memeluk aku di depan teman temanku? Dan ada apa kamu ke sini bukankah kamu seharusnya di sekolah?" Aku bertanya karena merasa heran.

"kata temanku sekolahmu tidak ada kantin, makanya aku bolos dan membuat makanan untukmu jadi di makan ya naru-chan" tsunade menjelaskan sembari memberikan ku bekal makan siang.

Setelah memeluk ku dan memberikan ku bekal makan siang akhirnya gadis bodoh itu pergi dengn riangnya… Lalu Cowok cowok di kelasku mengelilingiku dan menanyakan hal yang bodoh LAGI.

"siapa gadis cantik itu?"

"bagaimana rasa dadanya?"

"benar benar pertanyaan yang bodoh" dalam hati ku sedikit kesal.

tapi cewek - cewek di kelasku ikut mengatakan, bahwa dia seperti Idola dan tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya. Melihat hal tersebut sakura mulai kesal.

Pada akhirnya makan siangku di makan oleh teman temanku. Dan sekali lagi gadis itu membuat masalah.

Pada saat itu sakura pulang sekolah sendirian dengan kesal karena tsunade lebih popular di banding dirinya di sekolahku.

"apa apa gadis itu mempunyai dada yang besar bukanlah puncak dari segalanya."

"tak ada yang cukup bagi 2 idola di kota ini"

"lagipula cewek2 SMA wanita tua bukan?"

gumam sakura kesal. Karena kesal sakura menendang kaleng dan tanpa sengaja kaleng itu terkena segerombolan anak cowok SMA yang sedang bermain.

Sementara itu aku..

Gara gara gadis itu aku di kejar oleh temanku yang ingin mengenalnya, Lalu Aku berlari ke gang sempit agar tidak di ketahui. Setelah berhasil kabur dari teman temanku aku menyusuri jalan kecil Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat sakura sedang di kelilingi oleh 3 cowok SMA yang kelihatanya tidak baik.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Haruskah aku berlari atau menyelematkannya? tapi aku pasti akan di keroyok oleh ke 3 cowok itu" aku kebingungan karena aku merasa takut saat itu.

Tapi saat aku ingin berlari dari keadaan itu karena takut, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan apa yang di katakan oleh tsunade pada malam tadi "apa kau akan lari?"

"saat kamu dewasa nanti pastikan kamu bukanlah type cowok yang akan lari dari apa yang ingin kamu lakukan"

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" aku berteriak dan berlari melemparkan tas ku ke salah satu cowok itu dan mendorongnya.

"Aku akan melindungi sakura apapun yang terjadi" berkata pada diriku sendiri.

Meski Aku di pukul di tending dan di hajar. Tapi aku coba bangkit tuk melindungi sakura. Saat aku hampir tak mampu berdiri tiba2 aku mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang selalu membuatku terkejut. ya dan itu adalah tsunade. tsunade tiba tiba berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami dan berkata "kerja bagus naru-chan ternyata kamu memang baik"

Aku sangat terkejut dan aku tak mungkin juga melindunginya maka aku berkata "astaga kenapa kamu kesini aku tak mungkin melindungimu dengan tubuhku ini" kataku menyuruh tsunade menjauh.

Melihat tsunade, salah satu cowok itu nerkata "itulah cewek yang aku ingin dari dulu mari sayangku" dan berlari ke arah tsunade.

Tapi sangat mengejutkanku tsunade menendang cowok itu dan mengalahkannya. Ternyata tsunade sudah ahli dalam hal bela diri. Dan pada akhirnya cowok cowok SMA itu di kalahkan olehnya.

Setelah tsunade mengalahkan para cowok berandalan tadi. Akhirnya aku pulang bersama tsunade dan sakura. Dalam perjalanan sakura berterima kasih kepadaku, dan saat itu tsunade bilang "kalau begitu ayolah coba gandeng tangannya" dengan nada menggoda

Aku berkata "jangan dengarkan dia" tetapi tsunade malah menjawab "berhentilah bersikap jahat. Bukankah tadi malam kita tidur bersama" sambil memeluk ku dari belakang.

Sakura kaget mendengar hal itu dan bertanya " apaaaaaaaa? kalian tidur bersama?"

Sembari berlari rias menjawab "iya, dia bahkan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku sambil berlari"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu lantas sangat shock, melihat itu aku marah dan berlari mengejar tsunade " itu bohong sini aku tangkap kamu" dan saat aku menangkapnya, tsunade malah berkata " aach kamu menangkapku, sebagai gantinya aku akan mandi bersamamu" lalu aku menjawab "tidak aku tidak mau dan tidak akan aku biarkan, karena aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus di temani mandi" Sambil berlari meninggalkan sakura yang masih ter bengong sendirian.

Tsunade memang Egois dan suka menggoda tapi dia bukan orang jahat atau semacamnya. Itulah sebabnya aku sekarang memutuskan untuk meminjamkan ranjangku padanya….

Bersambung… Chapter 3

Mohon di maklumi jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan jalan cerita tersebut, karena saya hanya pemula yang sekedar mengisi waktu luang untuk menulis cerita. Jika ada kesalahan atau saran bisa di sampaikan di komentar atau menghubungi saya langsung melalui PM.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa follow untuk mengikuti cerita selanjutnya.

Posted by: Fizayn Malik


End file.
